Time After Time
by TheHatterandtheTardis
Summary: On Hiatus. Everyone graduated and have now moved onto a new life and don't remember anything from their time together. But all of them are experiencing weird dreams that will eventually lead everyone to meet again for a chance to finish something they started.
1. Again

Hello everyone! So this is my first story in a very long time and I've got to say, I'm looking forward to this one! I'm going to try to update every weekend since that is the only time I'll be able to. This will also be my first long story because I was getting tired of one shots. Anyways, enough chit chat. Here is the very first chapter to my lastest story. Please enjoy.

Oh and the rating may change.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from Angel Beats. Any characters that are not from the original show or manga that appear are purely fictional and are not intended to represent any other person.**

Time After Time

Chapter One

_Again_

_It seems like a long time since I last saw her..._

Yuzuru Otonashi. Your everyday average boy. He liked playing his guitar, listening to music, and was what you would call the "Pretty Boy" of the school. Don't forget the loner part as well. Since he was the only guy in the entire school school with his red hair the girls found him to be quite attractive and mysterious at the same time. All the guys envied him because Otonashi got all the girls. Except, he never did go out with any of them. Some thought he was gay, others thought that he was stuck up, and others just thought he was a social outcast. None knew his real story though. And to be honest, neither did he.

XxHistory ClassxX

"Ok class," said Ms. Shige looking down at the book, " who can tell the date when the..." she stopped when she looked up at her students. "Someone please wake Otonashi up," she said in a sigh. The boy sitting next to him decided to slap him on the head.

"Dude, wake up!" he said.

"The answer is Narwhals Ms. Shige!" Yuzuru screamed as he stood up from his daily nap. As usual, everyone laughed when he noticed that he had done and fallen asleep again. "Dang it!"

"Welcome back Mr. Otonashi. How was today's trip?"

He smiled awkwardly and put his hand behind his head. "Oh, I know you don't want to hear about them Ms. Shige."

She smiled. "You're right. You're beginning to learn. Now, take your seat and pay attention to the lesson. This will be on your finals," she said and went back to her book.

_Wonder what's got her panties in a bundle_ Yuzuru thought as he opened his book to pretend to be paying the lesson. Instead, he sat there and began wondering about his dream he had just now.

_ It was like he was watching a movie. He was floating kind of. Below him was a group of people and the sounds of guns firing every which way he looked. He saw a girl with pinkish hair and another one girl with long white hair surrounded by black figures. The girl with white hair looked like she had a long knife coming out of both her hands and was taking out the black figures with one swipe. The other girl was using a gun. Surrounding them was a couple of guys who were also fighting. Most of them wore a tannish coat and there was one that had a black outfit on. _

_ "Hinata!" one of the guys called. _

_ "Dude, wake up!"_

It was weird. He'd been having the same kinds of dreams for a few months now and they always had the same people in them. Still, he didn't know where or what they were of, but they were becoming quite a problem. He was losing sleep, his grades were dropping, and he had lost the only friend he managed to keep growing up. "This really bites," he said walking out of class to go home and do absolutely nothing but veg.

While Yuzuru was on his way home, he decided to stop by the cemetery since he hadn't visited in a while. After walking around the place for a few minutes he finally found his way back to the back of the cemetery near the edge of the woods. On the stone it had "Otonashi" written on it and under that were two names; Aimi Otonashi and Yoshirou Otonashi.

"Hey Mom, Dad. How are you guys? Sorry I haven't been here in a while. I know things have been hard these days but that's not an excuse. Just thought I'd let you guys know what's been going on lately. I'm having these weird dreams and I'm losing sleep and my grades are sucking. I can imagine you guys yelling at me right about now," he said as he began to cry a little. "Why did you guys have to go huh? You left me alone to fend for me and Obaasan and you know I can't stand her!" He was now in full tears, leaving stains on the cement below. He quickly got up, bowed to his parents, and quickly ran out just as it started to rain.

He kept on running through the rain, not caring if he ran into anyone or not. His redish hair looked like blood now that it was sticking to his face and got darker from the water. How could he have said that to his parents? Oh was he in trouble with his Obaasan if she ever found out that he had said that. Who cares? He was still going to be in trouble for being late home from school.

With Yuzuru not paying attention to where he was going he ran into a girl who fell onto the ground. He finally came to his senses and kept on saying "I'm sorry!" over again and again. He helped the girl up, handed her her umbrella, and ran off again without even getting a chance to look at the girl with white hair he knocked down.

When she started walking again she noticed something on the ground. She bent down to get it and found out it was a wallet. She opened to see who it belonged to and found an ID card in it.

_Name: Otonashi, Yuzuru_

_143 Gir Ln._

_Tokyo, Japan_

_538-****_

_ Yuzuru Otonashi _

_ Signature_

"I guess I better go return this to him," she said and turned around and began to walk the way that the mysterious guy who ran her over went.

XxxX

Well, how was it? If you have any ideas for me to better this story or have any idea suggestions, please leave a review. I do read them after all so that is the best way to reach me. :)

Have a grand day!


	2. Angel's Performance

Hope everyone had a fabulous Labor Day weekend! It's late, yes, but hey at least I'm able to update it. I'm super crazy this weekend, so I'll hopefully be able to update this Sunday. Oh well. If not, well then you have these two chapters to help you through :)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from Angel Beats. Any characters that are not from the original show or manga that appear are purely fictional and are not intended to represent any other person.**

Time After Time

Chapter 2

_Angel's Performance_

_"Forbidden love is forever following you."_

"Yuzuru, where the hell have you been!" He didn't answer. Again, the woman asked, "Yuzuru, where were you?"

"No where Obaasan. I've got homework," he said as he was coming through the door. He didn't even hear her yelling and cursing at him as he walked up the stairs and straight to his room. He quickly threw his school bag on the floor and plopped face down on his bed.

It was the same thing everyday. Come home, fight with her, go upstairs, and do nothing for the rest of the day. He, honestly, was getting tired of the repetitiveness of it all. So instead of him staying in his room today, he decided to sneak out his window and go to the creek nearby.

He gathered a small bag from his closet, pulled out the shoes from under his bed, and began his descent out his window. There was a tree right next to his window that had strong enough limbs for him to grab and hold onto and it was short enough spacing between the branches that he could let go and fall right to the one below him. He mastered this after many trial and errors.

Finally, hitting the ground with a thud and a splash, he snuck up to his front gate to see if his Obaasan was sitting smoking her cigarettes. She wasn't. Yuzuru only made it about five creeping steps when he heard a small voice call his name.

"Yuzuru Otonashi?" He froze in place expecting to hear his name called again and a smack across the face with a purse. Instead, he heard it again. "Are you Yuzuru Otonashi?" No smack. No yelling. He looked behind him to see a girl standing there that most definitely wasn't his Obaasan. Her question rang through his head again and it took him a few moments to find his voice.  
>"Ye. Yes, I'm Yuzuru Otonashi," he said with some hesitation. "Can I help you?"<p>

_Why do I get the feeling that she looks familiar. Even her voice sounds familiar and I've never met her before_. he thought.

The girl came over holding out a wallet. "I found this when you ran into me earlier today when it was raining."

Otonashi looked at the wallet and looked at the hand that was holding it; a small, delicate looking hand. He looked up at her face and saw angel white hair and golden colored eyes looking at him. She was wearing a high school outfit, but she looked a little young to be in high school. Her hair, he couldn't get over the color of it, was really long. It went down past her shoulders and about down to mid-back. His attention went back to her hands and realized she still was holding his wallet.

"Oh, thanks! I hadn't realized I'd dropped it. Thank you," he said to her after gaining back reality.

"Your welcome," she said politely and looked down at his bag. "Are you going somewhere?"

He too noticed her looking at his bag and laughed a little. "Actually I was just going to go down to the river." He looked at her and quickly let the next words come out without thinking. "Do you wanna come with me? I don't bite."

She laughed at his little comment and he swore up and down everything went quiet. "I'd love to come with you, but I have to be home soon. Maybe I could go with you next time?"

Immediately he responded with a quick nod and a, "Yes!"

She giggled and got out a piece of paper and wrote down something on it and gave it to him. "Feel free to call or text me next time you're free ok?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
>"Will do," Yuzuru answered. The girl smiled, waved, and turned around to walk the other way. When Yuzuru realized he forgot to ask her her name it was already to late. She was out of sight. So he looked down at the paper and found a little note written on it.<p>

_I realized you never asked my name. You're a funny guy you know?_

_ Kanade Tachibana_

_ 495-546-****_

Hm. So the mystery girl's name was Kanade? A perfect name for the angel she looked like.

Yuzuru was actually looking forward to going the river this time. Who knows. Maybe his luck is beginning to change. He sure hoped so.

Xx xX

Hope you enjoyed it :)  
><strong>Please Read and Review this. Reviews make me happy :D <strong>

Until next time!


	3. Black

Good evening everyone. Well chapter 3 is here and on time! I'm actually really happy with myself with this story so far. Just a few reminders for everyone.  
>Today is 911. Please, if you haven't already, just stop for a moment and remember those who died in the attack on Twin Towers. (I hope this doesn't offend anyone. IF IT DOES please tell. That's the last thing I want to do.

and

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from Angel Beats. Any characters that are not from the original show or manga that appear are purely fictional and are not intended to represent any other person.**

**Enjoy :)**

Time After Time

Chapter 3  
>Black<p>

"_I've been here all along?"_

_A large, abandoned area. Long, foreboding tunnels surrounding it on either side. And in the middle of it was a girl, screaming in agonizing pain. He didn't see much for it seemed to be a bunch of white blurs rushing in front of him._

_ The screaming. It made him cringe. Made him want to help. Made him want to do anything to make her stop screaming. And yet all he could do was stay where he was. He wasn't able to move and he wasn't able to speak. Why was he being put through this torture? The sound of a girl screaming. It only made him think of his little sister when she was in pain... Wait. He never had a sister. He was an only child. What was going on here?_

Yuzuru awoke from his dream, drenched in sweat, and panting hard. "Where are they coming from?" he mumbled. They seemed more like something of a memory, only he had no memory of anything like that ever happening.

"Ughh," he grumbled as he got out of bed. "I need to stop eating those spicy foods before bed. Maybe that will help." He stumbled out of his bed when he spotted the clock. It read 9:25 AM.

"Oh crap!" he screamed. "I'm gonna be late!" He started fumbling around his room, putting on whatever clean clothes he could find. When he ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth he got a good look at his outfit. An old red shirt, green shorts, and mix-matched blue and white socks.

"Oh wow. I'm not going to Kanade's looking like this," he said and ran back to his room to change into something more presentable. And he came back out wearing black pants, his favorite band tee, and normal white socks. "Bye Obaasan! I'm leaving!" he shouted as he slid down the stair rail.

"Where are you going this time?" she shouted from the kitchen. "The bacon is almost done."

_And you know I don't like bacon Obaasan_ he thought. "No thanks. Not hungry," he replied and ran out the door without giving her an answer.

When he passed the town's store area he looked at the clock in the center. 9:40. "Really? Oh man I'm late." He kept on running through the town square, almost knocking over the baker handing out free samples of his newest creations. Finally, after running, and almost trampling over the baker, a biker, and even a drunk guy, he reached his destination.  
>Kanade's house.<p>

Ever since she had returned his wallet, they've been hanging out almost everyday. He'd shown her his river spot where he always went when he was upset or just wanted to get away. In return, she'd shown him here tree house in the woods that her and her brother had built when she was younger before he died later that year from cancer. They sometimes went out to restaurants and what not but he never did go to her house, even though she'd been over to his plenty of times since then.

_"So Yuzuru," she stated._

_ "Hmmm?" he replied with his mouth full of noodles._

_ "Would you like to come over to my house this Saturday?"  
><em>And that's how it played out. He still was kinda in shock. She had kept telling him that he probably wouldn't be able to come over for awhile. And awhile to Kanade usually meant never it seems.

So there he was, standing in front of her house. It was a normal looking house. Bricks, rose bushes and flowers in the front yard, and he swore up and down there was a yard gnome hidden behind a bush. Pushing thoughts of the hidden gnome aside, he went up and knocked on the door.

Kanade answered with her warm smile and "Hello Otonashi!"

He smiled. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Yuzuru, Tachibana," he said teasingly.

"And you call me Kanade," she replied.

"Only if you call me Yuzuru."

"Deal," she said and held out her hand. He took it and shook.  
>"Now that that's out of the way, hi Kanade," he chimed, stepped inside and hugged her. She replied with her usual giggle. "How are you today?" he asked.<p>

"I'm well."

…...

Well, this was turning into something kind of awkward. But he was determined to keep this visit from remaining that way.

"Hey Kanade, I brought that game that you've been wanting to play. Wanna go play it?"

"Which one? I have a lot of games in that list."

He reached into his backpack and pulled out the game. "TA DA! The one and only game where you can continuously kill Nazi zombies! Black Ops!"

Her eyes instantly lit up. "Ohhh! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she exclaimed. Yuzuru barely had enough time to get his shoes off before she grabbed him and dragged him up to her room to play the zombie game.

Xx xX

After almost 4 hours of nonstop play of zombie attacks and guns and more guns, they finally decided to take a break... Actually more like Otonashi begged her to take a break because he seriously had to go to the bathroom.

While he was in the restroom, Kanade sat there on her bed and just began to let her mind wander. All these things that where happening to her, she was glad they were. But she was also quite sadden that they were going to have to end soon. After all, she did receive her memories a lot earlier than anyone else. In fact, she was the only one who probably had all of them.

How she wished she could get rid of them and just live a normal life, but her life had never been normal. So she kind of expected this. Grr. Why was she the one to have to ruin his life by making him remember. Obviously not all of them were bad, but still.

"Hey Kanade!" Yuzuru said, bursting her train of thought.

"Hi!" she replied back.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked and plopped next to her on her bed.

"..."

"?"

"..."

"Hey is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I just. There's something I want to ask you." She didn't continue.

"Hey, come on ask me. It can't be anything that bad right?" he encouraged.

"Well, ok. I know this may sound weird, but go with it ok? Have you. Have you been having any kind of weird dreams lately?"

He tilted his head a little in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Umm. Well. Have you been seeing..."

"Seeing what?" he asked. He was intrigued now with her question and also a little scared. What if she was talking about _those_ dreams. Has she been having the same ones? But how is that possible?

"Have you,"she spoke breaking his train of thought this time. "Seen me in your dreams?"

As she finished the sentence, Yuzuru's sight began to blur and then everything went **black.**

Xx xX

Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! I like receiving them and hearing from you guys!

See ya!


	4. Radiant

Is it that time already? I believe so! Yay for 4th chapter :) so just a few things.  
>I don't think I will be able to update this every Sunday from now on. Things are too hectic. But I do promise I will update it at least once a week.<br>Now it's time for the...:

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from Angel Beats. Any characters that are not from the original show or manga that appear are purely fictional and are not intended to represent any other person.**

**Enjoy :)**

Time After Time

Chapter 4

_Radiant _

"_Brought into the light at last by the cold exposing sun."_

_ "Yuzuru."_

_There was a lot of people around him. Most of them guys, but there were some girls. The guys were all wearing tan school coats it looked like. The girls were wearing normal school girl outfits, the ones that kinda looked like sailor outfits. Everyone looked like they were smiling and having a good time. _

_ They were down by a river. Everyone had a fishing pole and were goofing off. One guy had a stereo and was blasting some music. A little girl with pink hair was picking a fight with a guy with blue hair. Did she have a tail? A girl who was all depressed looking was over in the shade playing with a little wind up toy? Everyone just looked so peaceful and like they were having a good time._

_ "Hey Kanade!" someone yelled. He then looked the direction in which the voice came from and there was another girl with shoulder length pink hair and a green bow headband in her hair. She was standing next to a girl with long white hair. But that couldn't be her could it? Why would she be here, surrounded by people he didn't even know!  
>"Yuzuru."<em>

_ He began to walk over to the girls, trying to get a closer look at the girl with white hair that looked so much like her. He was getting close. They seemed to get a little blurry somehow._

_ He took another step. Again, they looked blurry. _

_ Another step. Even more blurry._

_ One more step. Everything went blurry, then black. Before he blacked out he was able to see her face. It was Kanade! _

_ Now it was black. Everywhere he looked;black. He began to run, not knowing if it would do him any good. After what seemed like an eternity he stopped running and dropped to his knees. 'What's going on? Why can't I get out of here?' he kept thinking._

_ "Yuzuru?" he heard faintly in the distant. Hoping it would be a way out of this darkness, he began to run toward the voice._

_ Again he heard the voice call him. "Yuzuru." It was louder this time. A lot louder. Maybe he was getting close. _

_ He ran for a long time before he heard the voice again. This time it was as if the person was right next to him. He stopped and looked around frantically. "HELLO!" he called out. No one answered. Again he yelled out but no one answered. Just then, he saw a faint light. He looked up, not wanting to hope it was something just to have them trashed again. _

_ But the light didn't diminish. It kept growing. And growing. Maybe this was the real deal. He began to walk towards it. With each step his head began to hurt though but he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of there. With each step the pain got worse but he kept trudging onward.  
>"Yuzuru."<em>

_ He was almost there it seemed like. It was extremely bright and the pain was almost intolerable. His head felt like it was going to be crushed under the weight it felt like it was under. And then the pain hit him so hard instantly that he fell to his knees. The radiant light began to shine brightly, almost blinding him. _

_ And suddenly, everything came back to him. All the memories. All those people. All of the adventures. The useless fights. The Guild. How he was dead. His friends. _

_ Yuri. Hinata. Takamatsu.__ Naoi... Kanade. _

_ "Come on Yuzuru. You're almost there."_

_ Kanade. _

_ All of it was real. He was dead. Well used to be. But all of them were. They were stuck there because they died with lingering attachments from when they were alive. Everyone wanted to believe that they lived life to the fullest, but no one ever talked about when they were alive. Only on certain occasions did they tell him about how they died. _

_ Everything just seemed to hit him hard. So hard, he blacked out again._

He came to a couple of hours later. Kanade had laid him on the couch in the living room, put an ice pack on his, and set a glass of water on the coffee table. He couldn't move though. It hurt him to much to move.

"Welcome back Yuzuru." He turned his head a little to see Kanade standing in the hallway. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she came over and put her hand on his forehead.

"My head hurts like hell," he tried to joke but it came out as a whisper."

"Tell me. What happened?" she inquired when she figured he didn't have a fever.  
>He motioned that he wanted to sit up and she helped him sit up and sat down when he patted the seat next to him.<p>

He tried to talk, but his voice came out all raspy. So he tried again. When that didn't work Kanade got up and put her ear next to his mouth so she could hear him better.

In his faintest voice he whispered to her, "I remember."

xXXx

hope you enjoyed it :)

Is it getting good?

Do you think it could be better?

IF YOU HAVE ANY OPINIONS, you should leave a review. they really do help me with my writing :)

Till next time my lovelies 3


End file.
